


Better Off Dead

by EvilSenpai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Death, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Gay, Harry Dies, Heaven/Hell, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilSenpai/pseuds/EvilSenpai
Summary: Harry is killed in a car accident in the muggle world, and as he dies, he falls into the arms of death. A gorgeous man who... strangely resembles one Draco Malfoy.





	1. Mr. Death

Nearly 1.3 million people die in car crashes every year, and 3,287 people die every day. Harry was not expecting to be one of them. 

It was a head on collision, that left the golden boy sprawled across his drivers seat, blood glistening down his forehead. For the wizarding world, it was a tragedy. But to the muggle world, he was just another statistic. 

* * *

I pull through the light and suddenly, a massive black van rams into my small dinky automobile. I hear glass shatter, my ears are ringing. My vision begins to fade to black. 

I start to see light again, and I hope I haven’t died yet. Perhaps I’m at hospital. Maybe Ron and Hermione are there beside me, waiting for me to regain consciousness.

All hope disappears as I realize I’m standing, or am I? I seem to be floating in a way. I make out a face above me, just coming into view. He’s holding me. Radiant blond hair descends from his pale skin and brushes against me. He’s... smiling. It’s strange. But why is it strange? Perhaps I’ve seen him before. But I can’t be sure, his face is blurry. I blink a few times and open my eyes to see someone absolutely  **gorgeous**. His arched eyebrows, defined cheekbones, devilish grin, and sleek grey eyes. Why, he even looks exactly like Draco Malfoy. 

With this realization I gasp and stumble out of his arms. I seem to be “standing” now, on just, light. My eyes divert back to him and he says with an impish look in his eyes, “Potter, welcome to death.”


	2. Chapter 2

 

“Well, Potter, this is limbo.” I stare around in confusion and wonder, as we walk down a long stone brick hall. This isn’t what death had looked like when I died before, in the Battle of Hogwarts. 

“I don’t understand.”

”You usually don’t,” sneers Malfoy. Well, Death. Death-Malfoy? Dalfoy? Meath? No not Meath. Let’s just keep this at Malfoy. 

“Considering you’ve died before, this was probably a different experience.” How does he know I died?

“I know everything, Potter.” What the heck?

”Basically since Death himself caught you on your way in, you skipped that ‘do you wanna live mumbo jumbo’ and came right here to limbo,” he says matter-of-factly, in that annoying voice of his. 

“Okay, but why am I in limbo? I obviously belong in heaven.” Malfoy paused in the middle of the hall dramatically. 

“There is no heaven, Potter.”

”What? Why?”

”Everyone has a different idea of what is heaven, and we can’t separate people and create a heaven for each of them. Therefore, we give them limbo. A perfect in between, just like earth, except without all the natural disasters and death.” Huh, interesting philosophy.

”What about Hell?” He snorts. 

“Now we  _do_ have a Hell. Everyone knows what hell is like, pure torture. And it’s not difficult to create individual ideas of torture. But only the worst of the worst go there. Voldemort would have, if he hadn’t broken his soul in so many pieces.” Malfoy takes a second to rub his left arm before yanking down his sleeve, and then he continues walking down the hall. 

I have to run to catch up to him. His long legs carry him quickly. 

“Malfoy, there’s one thing I don’t understand at all. Why are you Death?” He diverts his eyes to the side, not even glancing my way. 

“This was my fate, I suppose. Every thousand of years they choose a new Death. It has to be someone who did a lot of wrong in their life, but wasn’t truly evil. When I died last year because of that auror battle, the previous Death evaluated me and decided I would take over.” He looks ashamed. Of course he has reason to feel ashamed, after following the Dark Lord. But didn’t he make up for it enough with the good things he did as an auror? That doesn’t make since to me. 

“Okay,” is my only response. We walk in complete silence until we ascend spiraling stairs and stop in front of a large door, next to an even larger black door. These are the only two rooms on that floor, and there was a very small hall outside them with a sort of balcony overlooking the stairway.

“This is your room, Potter.” He points at the smaller door with his thumb. “It’s right next to mine,” I hear him grumble quietly. 

“And why am I next door to Death himself?” I can feel the impish grin slide across my face. 

“Because in limbo the good and the bad have to even out, and since we hated each other, this is part of your bad.” The grin then slides  _off_ of my face. I tilt my head to the side in confusion. 

“But... I don’t hate you.” His grey eyes meet mine. They’re amazingly wide, and his eyelashes are elegantly long and black against them. He lets out a slight laugh, and turns away. 

“Of course you do, Potter,” he opens the door to his room. “Kitchen’s downstairs, have fun.”

I watched him enter his room and close the door behind him and then go into my own room. It’s... very roomy. It’s almost like apartment, except it’s just a single square room, with a closed off bathroom in the corner. A bed that looks exactly like the ones from the Gryffindor dorms lies to my left and I jump onto it. Across the room I see a little kitchen with a counter I could definitely eat breakfast at every morning. Although the metal stools might be a bit cold. To the right side of the room there’s a tall, mahogany armoir with mirrors on the front, and a matching desk. A comfy black swivel chair sits in front of it. I love swivelly chairs.

My eyes scan the rest of the room and the silk curtains over the massive windows, and I notice a cage. Right under one of those windows. On a little table. I push my glasses up my nose and go over to it, seeing the best thing I possible could’ve asked for. Hedwig!

She screeches happily at me and I open the door to her cage. There’s no doubt in my mind that she is the real Hedwig. I wonder if she’s been waiting for me all this time. I smile widely and let her leech on my shoulder. 

“I think I’m gonna have a nice time here, Hedwig.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it’s a short chapter, but I just wanted to kind of introduce the situation and see how people like it.


End file.
